1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchange system used to connect an exchange-connected terminal connected to an exchange and an external terminal connected to an external server to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, instant message servers (hereafter referred to as “IM servers”) which are communication servers having application sharing functions such as instant messages, presence, audio/video talking and white boards have appeared.
If a first terminal logs in only one of an IM server intended for ordinary consumers and an exchange intended for enterprises, a second terminal that logs in the other of them cannot give a notice of presence information of the second terminal to the first terminal, according to a conventional technique. Therefore, it is difficult to give a notice of one's current presence information to all colleagues, customers, acquaintances and friends who keep company with oneself. Even if there is a measure which solves this problem, it is a measure that requires that a special mechanism should be mounted on IM servers intended for ordinary consumers as well. The measure cannot be applied to IM servers intended for ordinary consumers which are basically different in manufacturer and difficult in specification alteration.
If one has a user account in both the IM server intended for ordinary customer and the exchange intended for enterprise and wants to generate address books in both of them, the address books are not synchronized to each other. At the time of registration and deletion, therefore, it is necessary to conduct the same operation in both terminals twice, resulting in troublesome work. Even if there is a measure which solves this problem, it is a measure that requires that a special mechanism should be mounted on IM servers intended for ordinary consumers as well. The measure cannot be applied to IM servers intended for ordinary consumers which are basically different in manufacturer and difficult in specification alteration.
Furthermore, if one logs in only one of the IM server intended for ordinary consumers and an exchange intended for enterprises, it is not possible to start a communication session with a terminal user in the other of them. Thus, it is not possible to immediately establish communication with all colleagues, customers, acquaintances and friends who keep company with oneself. Even if there is a measure which solves this problem, it is a measure that requires that a special mechanism should be mounted on IM servers intended for ordinary consumers as well. The measure cannot be applied to IM servers intended for ordinary consumers which are basically different in manufacturer and difficult in specification alteration.
A technique which synchronizes presences between terminals of a user who uses a plurality of terminals is described in JP-A-2004-30371. However, this is synchronization in the case where there are a plurality of terminals connected to the same system. This does not synchronize presences of different systems unlike the present invention.
A technique of synchronizing a current presence to a presence of a transfer destination is described in JP-A-2003-296525. This technique is different in effect from the present invention which aims at different systems and in particular at IM servers intended for ordinary consumers and synchronizes presences at terminals of different systems used by the same user.
A technique which processes presence information according to the state of the opposite party when transmitting the presence is described in JP-A-2003-189009. However, there is no concrete technique for the case where the opposite terminal belongs to a different system. Its main object is observability on the terminal side and to prevent transmission of a presence to a terminal having no relation. The technique is different in both object and measure from the present invention.
A method for mutually connecting presence information between systems which are different in configuration of presence information is described in JP-A-2003-186775. However, the prime object of this method is to absorb the difference in configuration of presence information. A method for connecting completely different servers to each other, such as a system login method and a management method, is not described. The method described in JP-A-2003-186775 differs from the present invention in object, measure and effect.
As for a technique which connects an existing telephone system and an IM system, a technique which synchronizes presence information according to the line situation of the existing telephone system is described in JP-A-2002-16696. Unlike the present invention, presence information of an existing telephone system terminal instead of the login situation or line is not synchronized. The technique is utterly different from the present invention.